Wolf's Rain A New Begining
by RamenDreams18
Summary: They begin a new journey but a new threat begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfs Rain A New Beginning**

Summary

Chapter 1

The rain had never stopped since then, a year ago that the wolfs had searched for paradise but never seemed to find it and died at the hands or should I say jaws of the noble Darcia who tried but failed to open paradise.

They fought a brave battle Hige, Blue, Tsume, who was the first to die fighting The noble to protect paradise and even though Darcia had died when he had tried to enter paradise he had exploded and Kiba was the only wolf to live and watched as the flower maiden turned into a plant but left with a promise to meet again in the next life.

As he walked alone in the snow he felt sad that he might never see cheza or his freinds again, it was a few days later as he was buried in snow that he heard a voice call to him and he suddenly smelt the lunar flowers and he remembered the promise Cheza had told him "lets meet again in paradise" he started to run as fast as he could towards the smell it was so strong he practically felt it right next to him.

People watched him run by not noticing he was a wolf his eyes widening every time he got closer while whispering Cheza and then he heard a voice calling him, telling him to follow and he obeyed. The voice kept calling and he reached a small secluded pond where the voice suddenly stopped he looked around and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Cheza the flower maiden standing on a rock in the middle of the pond. She smiled at him and walked into the water he ran towards her and stopped at the pond he walked towards her as soon as she embraced him he felt whole again.

"we are together again at last kiba"

They were resting together under a tree when they heard a howl for help they reconised it as toboe.

 **Authors Note:** so yeah im not good with summaries but anyone who followed my other account white wolf prince i have no idea what email i used i contacted them about it but they havent got back to me yet so yeah im going to be rewriting this story its only got 2 chapters at the moment and i hope those who followed me on the other account will follow me here :).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As kiba and Cheza wandered through the city trying to find the other wolfs so that they could open the true paradise but they were being followed by an unknown wolf.

Somewhere else in the city was a young brown wolf chasing some crows he had woken up not that long ago and was confused about where he was he didnt remember why he was here but he had heard a voice calling him and had followed it but got distracted by the bird. The voice suddenly called to him again telling him to follow the scent, the people in the city had no idea he was a wolf but as soon as he turned down a street he was followed by people who worked for the nobles and chased him.

He ran but he didnt have have much stamina and they cornered him he tried to growl at them and warn them off but the nobles had wanted any wolfs left to be tunred over to them. They got closer and closer to him and he had no where to escape the only thinng he could think of was to howl he didnt think his howl would reach any wolfs but he wouldnt know as they knocked him out and loaded him into a cage inside their truck and took him to the nobles palace.

His howl was heard by cheza and Kiba who knew that it was Toboe and knew that it was a cry for help, Tsume who was scavaging outside the city heard it and found it familier he had not smelt the scent of the flower maiden and his memory was hazy he knew the howl somehow but could not remember. Hige who was walking through the street had noticed what had happened but was hiding when he noticed them take the brown wolf he instantly reconised it as toboe. He didnt know what he could do but he suddenly smelled the scent of the flower maiden and he knew that kiba would probally be with her he had to find them,

Blue the half dog half wolf who didnt think she would be reborn was new a proper wolf and when she heard the howl she had the feeling that it was familier so her curiosity told her to go follow it she also caught the scent of the lunar flower which she also followed.

Cheza felt that she should help and took hold of kiba's hand.

"This Way"

Authors Note: it feels like the story is to strecthed from side to side haha anyway review i dont mind critisizum cant spell that either lol hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cheza and kiba ran towards where the howl had came from but they couldnt find anything except for a couple of broken bottles and brown fur on the ground. They heard a noise behind them and kiba stepped in front of cheza protectivly and started growling he hoped that it wasnt any of the nobles.

"Who's There"

"sorry i scared ya i saw what happened they took him away i know him he was a freind of mine his name was toboe,

"wait! Toboe you mean that was who howled then who are you?

"oh my names Hige i only saw what happened cause i caught a sweet smelling scent actually it is kinda stronger here"

Cheza walked away from Kiba's hand and towards Hige he took a step back cautiously.

*Kiba we found our freind"

as soon as cheza touched him his memories came flooding back to him the journey to find paradise the flower maiden the fight with darcia and dying he had found the scent he was searching for and basked in cheza's warmth and made a whine noise to say that he was happy to be back with cheza and kiba.

They talked about what happened and what Hige saw and they decided to find Blue Tsume and rescue Toboe.

Blue who had been following the scent of the lunar flower for a while around the city she jumped on top of a building to find where the scent was coming from and she centered in on three wolfs and she reconised them instantly expecially Hige. she howled to get their attention and hige knew who it was turned around and looked straight up to where she was. He smilled and ran to her and they both embraced each other. Cheza waited until they stopped hugging and was smiling and also gave blue a hug and stroked her fur.

"so you have become a wolf blue i am happy"

 **Authors Note:** hey again guys anyway some chapters might be longer than others and some characters that were human might be wolfs now hope you enjoy and review i dont think this chapter is what i expected it to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now that they had found blue the only thing they had to do was to find Toboe and then find paradise again without any of the nobles finding it, they were following Hige who was holding blue's hand and they were walking towards the building where all the nobles now stayed. They couldnt just walk stright in as there was a couple of gaurds watching so they had to think of a distraction to get them away so they could sneak in Tsume offered to just go straight for the attack option and kill them with the help of Kiba so thats what they did. As they were running up the gaurds started shooting at them but they were both to fast and agile for them and before any of the gaurds could radio up to the nobles that wolfs were attacking they were all dead.

Hige and the others saw it was safe to come out of their hiding place and they went further up nearer the nobles tower.

"its a good thing we havent been noticed yet i thought for sure that at least one of them would notice"

"we did manage to kill them before they contacted any of the nobles but we have to be fast and get Toboe out before anything bad happens to him"

As they were walking closer they noticed another gaurd station but there were only 2 guards easy pickings this time it was Tsume who just went up behind them in human form and strangled one of their necks took his gun and shot the other gaurd dead.

"this is getting annoying"

"well we cant just run in blazing its sure to get us caught and we cant risk cheza being caught"

They had been walking and talking at the same time and were now at the main entrance door into the tower it seemed so easy Kiba had been thinking and he had this weird feeling that something was going to happen, Tsuma and Kiba both pushed the door and it opened into a large open hall their was no-one about just an eerie silence that followed when they door opened. They were all standing in the middle of the room not sure which way to go there were hallways and a staircase but they had to choose they tried to smell Toboes scent but it was hard as their was alot of different smells. Kiba's ears perked up he could hear something in the distance and then there was a loud howling crying out for help Kiba and Tsume both Growled.

"its the pup"

"Lets go everyone come cheza"

Kiba grabbed cheza to also protect her and they went running after to find their young freind.

 **Authors Note** : so like i said before some chapters may be small some may be longer and i dont know what yu guys will think of this chapter it was late at night when i wrote it also cheza is going to be a wolf in this story i think i mentioned that before if not then well their you go but im not going to make her a wolf to start of with hope you enjoyed and review :)


End file.
